If
by JungJ
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Kyuhyun hanya ingin memainkan biola seperti keinginan haraboeji nya. Harusnya semua berjalan lancar. Namun, terkadang harapan berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi/Family/Brothership/Kyuhyun
**Title: If**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun, Changmin, Minho, and others**

 **Desclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, but this story is mine**

 **Genre: Brothership, family, friendship**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Warning: just fanfic, don't like don't read, typos, OOC, masih author baru, alur membosankan, cerita pasaran**

 **Summary: Kyuhyun hanya ingin memainkan biola seperti keinginan** _ **haraboeji**_ **nya. Harusnya semua berjalan lancar. Namun, terkadang harapan berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **Puput257™**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang pria yang tampak tak lagi muda tengah berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Tangannya yang mulai keriput dengan telaten membersihkan benda peninggalan mendiang istrinya. Senyum bahagia terpancar ketika melihat benda di tangannya itu nampak kembali bersih. Ia sengaja menghabiskan waktu sore hari untuk melakukan kegitan ini di teras rumahnya.

" _Haraboeji..."_

Suara khas anak kecil menghampiri gendang telinga pria berusia enam puluh tahun itu.

"Kyunie datang..." Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu berlari kencang ke arah _haraboeji_ nya.

Cho Yojin -pria yang dipanggil _haraboeji -_ itu kembali mengulas senyum. Cucu kesayangannya terlihat sedang berlari masuk ke halaman rumah. Diletakkannya benda tersebut di atas meja lalu kedua tangannya beralih meraih sang cucu yang kini memeluknya.

" _Aigo..._ Kyunie- _ya,_ jangan berlari seperti tadi. Bagaimana jika terjatuh?" tanyanya pada sang cucu yang kini duduk di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng," Kyunie tidak apa jatuh. Ada _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang akan menolong," ucap bocah itu sambil menunjuk sosok lain yang baru memasuki halaman rumah.

Pria yang berstatus sebagai kakek dari Kyuhyun itu melempar senyum pada anak dan menantunya.

" _Haraboeji,_ Kyunie ingin cerita. Kemarin Kyunie dapat juara satu di kelas," ujar bocah berpipi gembil itu.

"Wahh, Kyunie memang pintar," ucapnya sambil menciumi pipi sang cucu karena gemas. Menimbulkan suara tawa dari Kyuhyun yang merasa kegelian karena hal itu.

" _Annyeong, appa_. Kami datang," sapa Cho Younghwan pada Yojin yang sedang tertawa bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kalian, ingin menginap hari ini?" tanyanya pada sepasang suami istri itu.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di pangkuan Yojin menghentikan tawanya, matanya beralih menatap kedua orangtuanya penuh harap. " _Appa...eomma_...kita menginap, ne? Kyunie rindu tidur di rumah _haraboeji_."

Kim Hanna tersenyum jahil. Ia menatap suaminya sebentar lalu kembali menatap sang anak, "Besok hari senin, Kyunie- _ya_ ."

"Benar kata _eomma_. Apa Kyunie tidak ingat besok hari apa?" tambah Younghwan pada sang putra.

Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat lucu -menurut ketiga orang itu. Mulutnya terbuka dengan dahi berkerut. Ketiga orang manusia di tempat itu menahan tawanya.

"Tapi...tapi Kyunie ingin menginap disini. _Haraboeji_...Kyunie tak mau masuk sekolah besok," rajuknya sambil menggoyangkan lengan Yojin.

" _Eomma...appa._..."

Younghwan dan Hanna justru saling berpandangan penuh arti melihat putranya yang nampak berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya mengerucut dan nampak bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hahh, kalian. Jangan menjahili Kyuhyun. Kasihan dia," ucap Yojin tak tega melihat Kyuhyun nampak bersedih.

Kim Hanna memasang wajah bersalahnya. Ia beralih merengkuh sang putra dari Yojin dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk leher Hanna dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher sang _eomma._ Younghwan mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

" _Sstt, uljima_. Kyunie bisa menginap di rumah _haraboeji_ karena besok sudah libur sekolah," kata Hanna mencoba menenangkan. Ia menepuk pelan punggung kecil Kyuhyun.

" _Jeongmal_?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya beberapa detik lalu.

Ketiga orang itu terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Yeeayy! Terima kasih _appa._ Terima kasih _eomma_." ucap Kyuhyun berbinar lalu mencium pipi _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya bergantian.

"Haraboeji tidak dicium?"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung meronta si gendongan sang _eomma_. Hanna mengerti, ia menurunkan Kyuhyun. Setelah turun dari gendongan sang _eomma_ , Kyuhyun langsung mencium kedua pipi Yojin dengan sediki berjinjit.

"Terima kasih, _haraboeji._ "

Ketiganya kemudian saling berbincang ringan dengan Kyuhyun yang sesekali menjadi bahan perbincangan. Bocah tujuh tahun itu nampak asyik memainkan pesawat-pesawatan miliknya yang sengaja ditinggal di rumah Yojin.

"Kyunie- _ya_ . Istirahatlah, sayang. Kau pasti lelah." ucap Hanna sedikit keras agar bocah itu mendengar.

"Baik, _eomma._ " balas Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan mainannya. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang kosong, di samping _haraboeji_ nya.

Yojin mengelus pelan surai Kyuhyun yang terasa lembut ditanganya. "Kau haus?" dijawab dengan anggukan imut oleh Kyuhyun.

Yojin meraih salah satu gelas berisi jus jeruk yang ada di meja, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Minumlah," ucapnya lembut.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu meneguk minumannya. Ia memang merasa haus, "Ahh, segar. Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan logat anak kecil.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Matanya berputar mencari objek yang mungkin menyenangkan untuknya.

"Eung, _haraboeji_. Itu apa?" Kyuhyun menarik pelan kaos Yojin, membuat obrolan dengan sang anak terhenti.

"Mana, Kyunie?"

"Itu, yang ada di meja. Yang seperti gitar," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada benda di sisi meja yang lain. Otak cerdasnya mampu mendefinisikan seperti benda yang hampir mirip dengan benda tersebut.

"Ini?" sambil meraih benda itu.

"Itu apa, _haraboeji_?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Jari-jari kecilnya menyentuh pinggiran benda berwarna coklat tua -yang nampak menarik di mata Kyuhyun.

Yojin tersenyum melihat sang cucu yang nampak tertarik, "Ini biola. Salah satu jenis alat musik gesek. Ini milik mendiang _halmoeni_ mu," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun diam menyimak.

"Dulu saat _halmoeni_ masih muda, ia adalah pemain biola di orkestra. Permainan biola nya sangat bagus."

"Jadi ini milik _halmoeni_?" mata secoklat karamel itu berbinar.

"Iya, Kyunie."

"Apa Kyunie bisa memainkannya?"

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Yojin terkejut.

"Kyunie ingin memainkannya, tapi Kyunie belum bisa. _Appa._... Kyunie ingin bisa memainkannya. Kyunie mau masuk les musik yang waktu itu," kata Kyuhyun yang kini merajuk pada Younghwan.

"Kyunie mau memainkan ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Eum, kalau begitu, ambil ini untuk Kyunie. Jaga ini baik-baik, ini hadiah dari _haraboeji_ untuk Kyunie yang jadi juara satu." kata Yojin sambil mengangsurkan biola tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat tidak percaya, " _Mwo_?! _Jinjjayo_?" Yojin mengangguk.

"Huaaahhh. Terima kasih, _haraboeji_ . Kyunie sayang _haraboeji_..." sorak Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya dengan erat biola yang kini telah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Mainkan biola ini dengan sepenuh hati Kyunie."

.

.

.

"Kyunie- _ya._..." panggil suara yang terdengar lemah itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dalam diam mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Pipi gembilnya nampak basah oleh airmata.

"Ne, _haraboeji._.." jawabnya lalu berjalan mendekat.

Bocah tujuh tahun itu kembali menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah orang yang ia sayang -setelah _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya.

" _Uljima_...kenapa menangis?" tanya Yojin sembari mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan sang cucu.

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya, " _Haraboeji_ tidak akan pergi, _kan_? _Haraboeji_ harus sembuh," ucapnya tergugu.

Yojin tersenyum menanggapinya. " _Haraboeji_ tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Nanti _haraboeji_ akan selalu di sini," sambil menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun.

"Hiks...hikss..." isakan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sedih. _Haraboeji_ tidak mau Kyuhyun menangis."

Mendengar ucapan sang kakek, membuat Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya. "Kyunie...k-kyunie tidak akan menangis," ucapnya.

"Cucu _haraboeji_ memang pintar," ucap Yojin diiringi jeda. Napasnya mulai terasa sesak.

"Jangan pernah berhenti memainkan biola sampai Kyunie merasa tidak sanggup lagi memainkannya. _Haraboeji_ akan sangat bahagia jika Kyunie mau melakukannya,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, ia tidak mampu mengucap sepatah kata lagi.

Yojin mulai merasakan pandangannya memutih. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bayangan sang istri yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mengantuk, biarkan aku tidur," ucapnya semakin melemah lalu menutup matanya.

" _Haraboeji._..."

" _Appa_..."

Suara tangis mulai terdengar menghiasi suasana sore di ruang rawat itu. Kyuhyun berhambur memeluk sang _eomma_ yang berdiri di pojok. Wanita dua puluh sembilan tahun itu memeluk putranya erat.

" _Haraboeji_ telah tenang di sana," ucapnya disela isakan.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda nampak berjalan santai diantara puluhan mahasiswa di koridor kampus. _Headphone_ putih nampak terpasang apik dikedua telinganya. Mulutnya sesekali menggumamkan lagu yang tengah ia putar. Sebuah tas -berisi biola- tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Pemuda itu, Kyuhyun segera melambaikan tangannya pada teman -sekaligus _hoobae-_ nya.

"Kyu _hyung_ , aku mencarimu sejak tadi." ucap pemuda tinggi yang kini berjalan disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun melepas _headphone_ nya. Minho berdecak sebentar.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Professor Tan menyuruhmu datang ke ruangannya sekarang." ucap Minho dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Minho, " _Gomawo_ , aku akan kesana."

Minho mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu. Ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi," katanya mulai berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Niatnya untuk menyendiri di taman kampus harus ditunda. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang Professor Tan.

"Mungkin ada kompetesi lagi," gumamnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat berhadapan dengan pintu bertuliskan 'Professor Tan's room'. Kyuhyun menarik napas lalu menghembuskan pelan. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk," jawab suara dari dalam.

 _Cklek_

"Oh, Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Silahkan duduk," ucap Professor Tan Hangeng saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa Professor memanggil saya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah duduk di kursi.

Tan Hangeng tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan _to the point_ . Ia tidak tersinggung, justru dibuat heran pada salah satu mahasiswanya yang tidak pernah basa-basi ini. Ia menyodorkan selembar kertas dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Bulan depan akan diadakan kompetesi. Aku ingin kau menjadi wakil dari Universitas Seoul." ujarnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang kertas di hadapannya, sedikit lama.

"Kenapa harus saya? Bukankah masih ada _sunbaenim_ lain yang lebih mahir?"

Hangeng menumpukan kedua tangannya yang bertaut di atas meja. Matanya menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , ini bukan hal yang tidak biasa untukmu. Aku benar, bukan? Lagi pula aku percaya pada kemampuanmu."

Kyuhyun balas menatap Hangeng. Mahasiswa semester tiga Universitas Seoul itu nampak beradu pandang dengan pria tiga puluh tahunan itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, saya menerimanya." ucapnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau bisa membaca ketentuan kompetisi di lembaran itu. Persiapkan dirimu."

"Tentu, Prof. Saya akan melakukannya."

Setelah berbincang sedikit soal kompetisi, Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Hangeng.

"Lakukan dengan baik. Aku menunggu berita kemenangan darimu," ucap Hangeng sebelum Kyuhyun keluar.

"Baik," sebuah senyum terulas, "Saya permisi," lanjutnya.

Hangeng kembali berkutat dengan lembar jawaban yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Dia berbakat."

.

.

.

Pemuda itu meraba sebuah biola yang selalu menemani harinya. Biola berwarna coklat tua dengan sedikit warna hitam itu tidak pernah berubah. Ya, mungkin hanya _bow_ nya yang sudah berganti beberapa kali. Namun untuk biola itu sendiri masih utuh.

Biola itu, biola pemberian _haraboeji_ nya saat ia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Senyum terulas di bibir merahnya.

" _Haraboeji_ , aku masih melaksanakan apa yang kau harapkan. Aku masih memainkan biola. Biola adalah hidupku. _Haraboeji,_ kurasa aku tidak ingin berhenti memainkannya."

Kyuhyun, pemuda dua puluh tahun itu mulai memainkan biolanya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati alunan nada yang tercipta. Ada rasa berdesir di hatinya setiap memainkan benda berdawai itu.

Biola sebagai saksi perjalanan hidupnya. Alat musik pertama yang membuat hatinya tertarik pada musik. Sampai kuliah pun Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan musik. Ya, karena biola pemberian _harabojie_ nya dulu.

Plok plok plok

Kyuhyun menoleh mendapati Changmin -sahabatnya- yang bertepuk tangan.

"Wow... _daebak_! Kau memang hebat, Kyu." ucap Changmin. Pemuda yang satu jurusan dengan Kyuhyun itu kini duduk disamping sahabatnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Chwang." sanggah Kyuhyun karena merasa Changmin terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Changmin segera menggeleng tanda tidak setuju, " _Aniya_. Aku tidak bohong. Kau memang hebat," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan dua jempol pada Kyuhyun.

Sembari menyimpan kembali biola pada tempatnya, Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin. "Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

Hari ini mereka hanya masuk untuk menyetorkan tugas mingguan pada Tuan Jung. Setelah itu, mereka _free_.

"Eum... tidak tau. Lalu kau?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga."

Hening.

Changmin menjentikkan jari, "Kita ke kedai _ahjussi_ Min saja. Bagaimana?" usulnya.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajaknya yang sudah beranjak dengan menenteng tasnya. Keduanya berjalan bersama, saling melempar candaan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 _Hari ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Semua yang kita inginkan dapat terwujud. Katakan itu sebagai keberuntungan. Ya, sebuah keberuntungan._

 _Namun, bukankah keberuntungan tidak terjadi setiap hari. Ada kalanya kita harus menerima takdir yang ada, bukan lagi sebuah keberuntungan._

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

Hei-hei. Ini author comeback lg dg fanfic baru. Lagi kepikiran ide ini gara-gara liat gantungan di depan pintu*gak nyambung.

Ok, test dulu di chapter ini. Kalo responnya baik, bakal lanjut. Kalo gak, ya anggap ini prolog yang kagak jadi diterusin -_-

Last, thank you very much*bow


End file.
